Crash Bandicoot vs Leone
by Andrew78591
Summary: Whether be a human gaining animal traits or an animal becoming humanoid, mixing these two traits create some crazy, party animals that love fun and excitement. Leone, the Assassin of Nightraid. And Crash Bandicoot, the Blunder from Down Under. Who will win? Who will die? Let's find out.


**Hey guys, Andrew78591, is back with a one-shot. If any of you are wondering why I'm doing a one-shot on this? Well it's because this was something I thought up after watching Death Battle's Crash vs Spyro. So enjoy this weird fight of a sexy anime cat lady against a mutanted bandicoot. Also during the time I post this one-shot, today is my birthday. Just letting you guys know. Now with all that out of the way, let start the story.**

 **Aaaaaaannnnnnnndddddd begin:**

It was the middle of an open field of dirt with the trees of the forest surrounding the area. There was an assassin with long yellow hair that was wearing a very revealing outfit and a scarf. This was the muscle of the group, Leone. She was currently walking through the area as she had finished a mission.

"Man that mission was way too easy. Those guys barely put up a fight." Leone said with in annoyance. "And I wanted to have some fun too. Maybe playing with Tatsumi will-" Leone stopped talking as notices something from the corner of her eye.

Her eyes sparkle as she see a white gem a few feet away from her. Leone immediately runs towards the gem and picks it up. The assassin looks at the gem with sparkles in her eyes, mouth drooling, and having a happy expession on her face.

"Yes, I've hit jackpot here. This gem can give me so much money if I sell it to the right people. Man I can image the amount of money I can have," said Leone as she imagine herself with large bags of money around her as she laughs with glee. As she was about to leave, she hears the sound of wood breaking.

(Death Battle: Off-Bandicoot - Brandon Yates)

Behind Leone, she see one of the strangest things in her life. She saw a cartoonish orange rat-like creature that was on his two legs. And wore blue pants, brown gloves, and red shoes. What she was seeing was The Blunder from Down Under, it was Crash Bandicoot. He was currently smashing a couple of crates. Then at the last two crates, he was bouncing and hitting his head between them. As he smashed the the crate above him, Crash cheers in the air before crashing down face first on the ground, destroying the last crate.

As the bandicoot was getting onto his feet, Leone was just looking at Crash with a 'Wtf' look. "What the hell is that?" said Leone as she decides to get the creature's attention, "Uh... hello?" This gets Crash's attention as he spins himself to face the woman. Crash waves at Leone with a smile on his face as he gets closer to her. Leone looks at Craah as she tries to figure out what this thing is. _"Is this a Danger Beast? Maybe not since it doesn't look threatening."_ thought Leone. "Look, you look very interesting little fella. But, right now, I got to go. I've have something that's gonna make me rich," said Leone as she walked away.

As Leone was about to take out the gem she found, she realized it wasn't on her. The assassin started to look around her body and ground to find her lost gem. Then she looks back a laughing Crash, who had the white gem in his hands. "Hey, that's my gem. I found it first, so give it back," said Leone firmly as she walked to Crash. The bandicoot simply shook his head since the gem was his to begin with. "I'm not asking again. Give. It. Back," Leone said again with a more threatening tone. Crash's respond to this was to put the gem into his mouth and swallow it. Crash laughs in respond to what he did.

(Music Stop)

This made Leone look in shock and horror, which then slowly changed into pure blooded rage. "You little bastard! Your'll going to pay for that!" yelled Leone as she activated her teigu, Lionel, and transformed into her beast form. Leone pounce towards Crash as she wanted to tear him apart limb from limb. But Crash noticed this and prepares to fight. Both the assassin and bandicoot colliade head-on, ready for a fight.

(Death Battle: Crash And Burn - Brandon Yates)

Leone attacks first as she swings her claws at the bandicoot, but Crash dodges them with little effort. Leone goes for a punch to Crash's head hoping to crush it into a plup. However, Crash used his athletic skills to jump and avoid the punch. Then the bandicoot spin kicked Leone in the face, making her scatter back. As Leone was stunned for a bit, Crash used his Spin Attack on the woman. Leone is send back by the attack as she falls to the ground. The assassin gets up as she see the bandicoot was about to do his victory dance.

"Dumbass thinks he can beat me?" Leone said as she cracks her knuckles, "Well then, that thing's going experience a world of pain." Leone jumps in the air as she was going to perform a drop kick. Crash notices the attack too late as the Leone was getting close. He shrieks as he braces himself before Aku Aku appears before him.

 _RUTABAGA_

Aku Aku flys in front of Leone's kick and takes that attack. Pushing Leone back. Then the floating mask disappears, leaving magical sparks behind.

 _HARI HARI HARI_ _HA_

With Leone stunned, Crash does his Crash Dash to dash to the cat lady. Then the bandicoot punches the assassin right in the face, knocking her back. Crash processes to punch Leone multiple times unril he did his Spin Attack once again as he launched Leone to a side of a cliff with great force. As Leone got back to focus, she notices a couple of large boulders around her. This gives her an idea. The assassin lifts two smaller boulders with her two arms. "Alright you little rat thing. Let's see how you deal with these," said Leone as she throws the boulders, targeting the bandicoot.

Crash saw the boulders coming and dodges them in time. However, that was not the end of things as more boulders were heading his way. Luckily, using his jumping and athletic skills to avoid the barrage of boulders. All this jumping and avoiding reminded Crash of his typical adventures back at Wumpa Island, so dodging these boulders were nothing to him. As Leone was carrying a larger boulder on her, Crash saw an opportunity to strike. While Leone was about to cunk the giant rock the bandicoot, Crash does his slide attack to trip Leone the ground with the boulder crushing her in the process.

Crash, seeing the cat lady under the boulder, thought the fight was over and was about to do his signiture dance yet again. But, out of nowhere, the boulder was destroyed into dust and small rocks. Out of the wreckage was a bruised and angry Leone. She charges at Crash and slashes him multiple times before ending with a punch to the bandicoot's face. Crash was send back pretty far due the force of the punch. Despite how strong the punch was, Crash got back up with only feeling a little dizzy, but shook it off.

Crash saw that Leone was right on his trail, so the bandicoot took out one of his weapons. Crash wields out his trusty Fruit Bazooka. The bandicoot aim his weapon at Leone and fire three Wumpa Fruits as her. Leone anticipated the shots and dodges the first two shots. However, the third shot hits Leone in the head as it explodes and covers the assassin with juice from the fruit.

(Music Stop)

"What the? Was that a fruit that it hit me with?" said Leone who was questioning what just happened as she wipe the juices off her.

(Music Continues)

Crash continues to fire more Wumpa Fruits at the assassin with Leone dodging them. This went on until Leone got up close and grabbed the bazooka out of Crash's hands. She then used all her might destroyed it. With the weapon gone, Crash dashes at Leone as he performs an axe kick. But Leone saw this coming and blocked it. Then she grabbed Crash and threw him far into the air. Crash crashes onto the ground and next to a couple of crates. Crash notices the crates weren't any ordinary crates, they were red TNT crates. There were about 23 of them in total. This gives the bandicoot an idea as smiles in misceif.

Leone runs to were the bandicoot is as she had her claws ready to tear him apart. She see Crash next a red crate as he looked like he was preparing himself for something. Leone, however, didn't care what the bandicoot was up to though. All she wanted was to kill him and rip the gem out of his stomach. As soon as Leone got to the center of the red crates, Crash jumps onto one of them and sets it off. Leone stops dead on her tracks as she sees the red create begin to countdown from three seconds. She immediately understood what this meant as she looks at Crash as he sticks his tongue out and does a berry. "You son of a-" was all Leone said as the crate countdown went to zero and exploded.

(Music Stops)

This made a chain reaction with the other TNT crates as they all exploded. This created a massive explosion that blew Crash and Leone into the air and back to the ground. Crash landed deep in the forest, while Leone landed onto the dirt.

The massive explosion really did a number on the assassin as she had a bunch of burn marks on her and had pieces of flesh missing. Luckily, her regeneration was helping the assassin heal her more major injuries. Leone was able to get up on her two legs, but she was in pain. "Damn that thing. Really did a number on me," said Leone as she was herself for anymore wounds, "Well whatever, that thing got caught in it as well and I doubt he would survive that." Boy would Leone be proven wrong.

Out of nowhere, something big came out of the forest and face Leone. That something was Crash in his Mecha Suit. Leone looked in shock as Crash aims his blaster arm at her. "Okay, how the fuck does something like this happen?" said Leone as she was extremely confused seeing Crash using machinery of all things.

(Music Continues)

The mech shoots out more Wumpa Fruits with Leone again dodging them. Leone tried to get in close to attack Crash, but the mech swung it's arms at her, preventing her from getting close and fires out steams of water to push her back. This sent on for a while with neither side gaining an edge. Theneone saw an opportunity she was looking for and striked. The assassin dodged the blasts of water and Wumpa Fruits as she finally made her way close to Crash. Leone starts punching the bandicoot as the Mecha Suit frails around, trying to get the assassin off it. Crash was in a tight spot as he is not only being pummel multiple times in the face, but his mecha's arms can't reach the cat lady. Crash then uses his legs to push Leone off and lifts the mecha's leg up to crush Leone. But the assassin rolls out of the way in time and starts running with the mech on her trail.

Crash kept firing more Wumpa Fruits at Leone, who managed to dodged them. Leone was trying to find a way to take out the mech for good while running for her life. Then an oppotunity presented itself to her. She saw a really large boulder and knew what to do. As she got to the boulder and used all her stength to lift it into the air. Crash stopped his mech as he witness the cat lady being able to carry this massive boulder in front of him. "Woah," yelled Crash. Then Leone chucked that large boulder right above of Crash'a mech. Crash yell in terror as he got out of his Mecha Suit as the boulder crushes the mech completely.

With Crash now out of the suit, Leone sprang towards the bandicoot and unleashes multiple claw slashes and punches.Then she finishes off her combo with a side kick. Crash skids across the ground and stops next to a crate. Crash notices the crate and see that the crate was an Aku Aku crate. Then as he looked around, he saw two more Aku Aku crates somewhat close to him. Crash smiles as an idea pops into his head. Crash destroys the crate and summons Aku Aku once again.

RUTABAGA

Leone charges at the bandicoot and jumps into the air to perform a drop kick. But Crash does his slide attack to avoid the kick. Then Crash ran away feom Leone and towards the second Aku Aku crate and destroys it. This made Aku Aku glow brightly. Crash's plan was about ready and saw the final Aku Aku crate, but across and far from the back of the crate was Leone. The assassin and bandicoot were far from each other with the Aku Aku crate in the middle of them. Both were tense as to who was going to make the first move.

The first move was made by Crash as he did his Crash Dash towards the crate. Leone followed suit with her claws out and ready. They were both running at a fast pace as the two fighter were getting close to the crate. Then we the assassin and bandicoot made it to the crate, their was a cloud of dirt the appeared that covered the two figthers vision.

(Music Stop)

Despite the cloud of dirt, Leone was able to use her nose to find were the bandicoot was and readied her fist. "This is what hsppend when you mess with me," yelled Leone as she punch the bandicoot's face. But something didn't feel right with Leone as the cloud of dirt fully cleared up.

(Death Battle: Crash And Burn - Brandon Yates: 2:45)

RUTABAGA

In front of Leone was Crash Bandicoot, who was wearing Aku Aku as a mask. Crash had managed to destroy the final Aku Aku crate and was now overwhelmed with the power of the ancients. With this, Crash headbutted Leone that broke the assassin's nose and some of her teeth. Then with all his might and leg muscles, Crash perform is deadliest attack, the Death Tornado. With the power of the ancients, Crash became a spinning sapw blade of death. The tornado went towards Leone and flew here into the air. Leone tried to stop the spinning bandicoot with all her might, but couldn't and felt her arms being destroyed. Then when Leone was very high in the air, the tornado tore apart Leone's arms into pieces of flesh and blood. Leone screamed in pain as she began falling to the ground as Crash finished doing the Death Tornado.

Leone was now falling as she was waiting to hit the ground, while cursing at the bandicoot. She stopped cursing when she suddenly heard something

 _VROOM VROOM_

The assassin looked to where the noise was coming from and once again saw Crash. This time, the bandicoot was currently riding on one of his more famous vehicles, the Space Motorcycle. Crash rode his motorcycle at high speeds towards the defenseless Leone. All the assassin could do was watch as the motorcycle was getting closer to her. "Mother fu-" were Leone's last words as the motorcycle finally made contact with the assassin. The motorcycle ripped off the assassin's body from their limbs and head.

(Music End)

As the limbs, body and head of the now dead Leone fell on the ground, Crash landed his motorcycle and got off to see the remains of the cat lady. The bandicoot laughed in joy as he defeated his enemy and thief. Speaking of thief, Crash remembered something and started to regurgitate something into his mouth. He spits out the white gem he ate eariler as the bandicoot holds it in his hand. Then Crash puts the gem in his pocket and then performs his famous victory dance: he turned to both sides and shook his hands, did a crotch chop-like motion to his legs, performed two pelvic thrusts, turned around with his feet moving in a tip toe-like, and turned his head with his tongue out and eyes crossed. As he finished his dance, Crash Bandicoot spins for a bit and raises his arms in the air yelling, "BA-DA-DA-DAAAA!"

 **That's the end of this one-shot, hope you all enjoy this. Also I'm sorry if I haven't released any new chapters of Empire's Doomsday. I finished it, but it's being auto-checked for any grammar and wording errors. The chapter will explain why it took so long for it to come out. I'll upload chapter 6 as soon as it's done. Anyway I hope to post more fanfics in the future.**

 **Feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
